Flowerpaw's Path
by honeyfrost92
Summary: Join Flowerpaw, daughter of Ivypool and Stormcloud, as she learns what it means to be a Thunderclan warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**I have chosen to stray from the traditional POV path associated with warriors and to do this story in First Person. I find it easier for me to write from first person than third. Please review. I am open to constructive criticism.**

I padded through the undergrowth. The warm scent of prey bathing my tongue made my mouth water. The ferns rustled, I froze, waiting. A squirrel appeared no more than two tail lengths in front of me. Completely unaware I was even there. I crouched down and wriggled my haunches preparing to pounce when, suddenly, a paw whacked me on my muzzle. I jerked awake a feeling of irritation wriggling in my belly. I scanned the nursery for the culprit. Poppyfrost lay curled in her nest with her kits. My brother, Nightpaw, sat nearby amusement lighting his blue gaze. "Nightpaw! I was about to catch a squirrel bigger than both of us." I grumbled. He twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"It is almost time for your naming ceremony." He meowed lightly.

A jolt went through me. "What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I scrabbled into a sitting position and began grooming the bits of moss and bracken from my pelt.

"Didn't Ivypool tell you?" Nightpaw tilted his head to the side.

"No, but she obviously found time to tell _you_." I snapped. Nightpaw was not really my littermate; Ivypool had nursed him alongside Dovekit and me when Dovewing died from greencough during leaf-bare. I looked up and saw the hurt in the tawny tom's gaze. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "It just hurts that Ivypool told you, but not me. It feels like she blames me for Dovekit being so small and weak. She never comes to see me. She's always in Jayfeather's den." _Maybe she will think twice about having kits in leaf-bare and taking on an extra mouth next time_ I added silently. "How do I look?" I raised my head after giving my chest one final lick.

Nightpaw walked around me and plucked a stray piece of moss from behind my ear before giving his approval. "Now come on."

I followed him out of the nursery with an affectionate shake of my head. The air outside was warm and filled with the scent of newleaf. I looked around the clearing feeling a pang of grief as I realized how many of my clan mates now walked with Starclan. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Mille all died from the same bout of greencough that killed Dovewing. Many more died from wounds received in the battle with Shadowclan over territory in the middle of leafbare.

"Hey Flowerkit!" the sound of Owlpaw's voice brought me from my thoughts. The tawny tom was trotting over with Larkpaw and Leafpaw. "Are you excited about starting your warrior training?"

I sat down and wrapped my tail neatly over my paws. "Of course."

"I bet you can't wait to get away from Poppyfrost's kits." Leafpaw meowed.

"They are four moons old now," I said defensively.

Leafpaw stuck her nose in the air, "They're still kits."

The fur on my neck began to bristle. Nightpaw pressed himself against my flank, calming me. "I find them less annoying than some apprentices." This was true because I would rather be around Sweetkit or Rainkit than Leafpaw.

"Just stop it, Leafpaw." Nightpaw snapped when the tortoiseshell opened her mouth to retort. She lashed her tail then padded back toward the apprentice den. Larkpaw gave us an apologetic look before following his littermate. "Who do you hope to have as your mentor?" Nightpaw asked once Leafpaw and Larkpaw were gone.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. "I will be happy with anyone, really."

Owlpaw rolled his eyes and gave my shoulder a playful nudge, "Come on if you could choose who would it be?" he pressed.

I licked a paw and drew it over my muzzle. "I think I would choose Bumblestripe." Owlpaw blinked his round amber eyes at me in surprise.

"Why?" Nightpaw asked.

"Because, he has loads of experience, but still enjoys joking around." I explained. "I don't want to be stuck with some cat that is always serious and doesn't have a sense of humor." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"I'm sure Bramblestar has chosen well for you," a purr rumbled from behind us. I spun around.

"Stormcloud!" I yowled pouncing on my father. He used to be a kittypet, but you would not guess that if you saw him now. His pelt was no longer soft and fluffy. His muscles were lean and hard from fighting and hunting for his Clan.

"Are you ready?" Stormcloud asked, pride glowing in his eyes. I looked toward the screen of brambles that separated the medicine clearing from the rest of the camp. "Is Ivypool coming?"

"I'm sure she will," Stormcloud licked me between the ears.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled. I stiffened as butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

The Clan quickly gathered in the main clearing. Nightpaw touched his nose to my shoulder, "See you soon." He murmured then padded over to Fernsong. Once the Clan settled down Bramblestar began the ceremony.

"One of our kits is ready to become an apprentice." Yowls rose meeting his words in the warm air. "Come forward Flowerkit."

 _This is it_. I cast one last glance toward Jayfeather's den and joy rushed through me. Ivypool was sitting outside the brambles, her dark blue gaze glowing with pride. I trotted forward with my head and tail held high.

"From this moment, until she completes her warrior training this apprentice will be known as Flowerpaw." Bramblestar paused for a few moments then called, "Sparkheart, you will mentor Flowerpaw."

I watched as the orange tabby she-cat padded forward confidently and proudly. She ignored the mutters of discontent that rose around her. She was young, having only finished her training a moon ago. I shuffled my paws; many of my clanmates might see Bramblestar's choice as favoritism toward his kin.

"Sparkheart, you are young with only a moon of experience." Bramblestar meowed, acknowledging the reason his warriors were grumbling. "But I chose you because you have shown your natural ability to lead and teach. You have proven yourself a great hunter and fierce fighter. I trust you will make Flowerpaw into a warrior Thunderclan can be proud of."

I stepped forward to touch noses with Sparkheart and felt relieved to see the same nervousness in me reflected in the orange tabby's own eyes.

"Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw!" The clan yowled filling me with pride. Once my clanmates began drifting away, Sparkheart touched her nose to my ear.

"Come on. I want to show you the territory."

I nodded, "May I go tell Dovekit about my ceremony first?" I knew that my sister would want to hear about it.

Sympathy flashed in my mentor's eyes as she nodded. "But hurry."

"Thanks." I meowed before dashing across the clearing to Jayfeather's den. Only three days had passed since I had seen Dovekit, but shock washed over me when I saw how much smaller she seemed.

Dovekit lifted her head and blinked her streaming eyes. "Flowerpaw!" she rasped. A bout of coughing shook her small body. "Ivypool told me about the ceremony. I'm sorry I missed it."

Affection washed over me for my littermate. I lowered my head and licked her ears, "Don't worry you'll soon have your own ceremony," I purred.

"Flowerpaw!" I turned to face Ivypool and shrunk back. The warmth and pride that had glowed so brightly in her dark blue eyes was no longer there. "Quit pestering Dovekit and go to Sparkheart."

I opened my jaws to speak, but Dovekit rested a tiny paw on my leg. "Just go," she whispered. "She is in one of her moods." Raising her voice, she added. "The sooner you go the sooner you can get back and tell me about our territory." Dovekit gave into another coughing fit.

"Alright." I sighed before licking her ear affectionately and leaving the den.

"I wish you wouldn't be so cold toward her, Ivypool." I heard Jayfeather rebuke my mother. "She is still your daughter and she is just as worried about Dovekit as you are."

I made my way slowly across the clearing, my tail dragging in the dust.

"Flowerpaw. Nightpaw and Fernsong will be joining us." Sparkheart informed me when I reached them.

"Great." I muttered. _How can I be excited to explore the territory when my own mother hated me?_

"What's wrong?" Nightpaw nudged my shoulder.

"Nothing." I shook my pelt. "Let's just go."

Fernsong exchanged a significant glance with Sparkheart before taking the lead.

"It's Ivypool isn't it?" Nightpaw asked gently. I nodded silently. "Don't worry she'll come around. It must be hard for her to have lost her littermate and she is probably scared she'll lose Dovekit too."

I blinked at the black and white tom, I hadn't thought of that. I touched my nose to his ear, "Thanks Nightpaw."


	2. Chapter 2

The forest outside was exactly how I dreamed it would be. The warm smell of prey filled the air making my mouth water. "Come on, we have a long way to go." Sparkheart meowed.

"Can we hunt?" I asked eagerly.

"Not today," my mentor's whiskers twitched in amusement.

We trotted through the trees until we came to a strange stone path. Grass was pushing growing along the edges. "What is this?" I tilted my head as I placed a paw on the stone. It was warm from the sun.

"That is the old Twoleg path. They built it with stone they took from the hollow." Sparkheart meowed.

I blinked in surprise. "So if it weren't for Twolegs we wouldn't have a camp?" This caused a mixture of unease and gratitude to squirm in my belly.

"That's right." Fernsong meowed.

"Didn't Twolegs drive us out of our own home though?" I shook my head. "It is odd that the same creatures who drove us from the Old Forest also provided a secure place for our camp."

Nightpaw gave me a playful shove, "You think too much." I looked at him and saw the laughter in his gaze.

"Well, some cat has to." I replied coolly before bounding after our mentors.

We quickly came to a stream that separated the woods. "I smell rabbits, heather and gorse." I said sniffing the air.

"That is the scent of Windclan. This is the border between our territories." Sparkheart explained. I padded forward and crouched down to take a drink. The water felt cool and fresh, untainted by the earthy tang of moss. Suddenly the bank beneath my paws crumbled and I fell head over tail into the icy water. Fear gripped me as I thrashed about. "Help!" I yowled.

"Try standing up, mouse-brain." Nightpaw teased.

I thrust my paws down and felt relief flood my pelt when I realized I _could_ stand. "You really should be more careful Flowerpaw." Sparkheart shook her head. She leapt gracefully down to stand beside me. The water didn't even brush her belly fur thanks to her long legs. She gave me a boost and I scrabbled for a hold on the slippery bank.

"What are you doing in our territory?" a harsh voice demanded.

I gave a frightened squeak and slithered back down the bank and into the icy stream. Standing on the opposite bank were three angry looking Windclan warriors. "Greetings, Crowfeather." Sparkheart dipped her head to a smoky gray-black tom with bright amber eyes.

"What are you doing on our territory." A gray she-cat next to him demanded again.

"I-I fell in the stream." I stammered as Fernsong leaned down and grabbed my scruff. "I didn't mean to trespass." I finished feeling hot beneath my pelt as Fernsong set me down.

"It really was an accident, Crowfeather." Sparkheart meowed leaping up our side of the bank.

"Well, be more careful next time." Crowfeather sniffed.

I watched them go and turned to my clanmates. "Sorry." I shook the water from my pelt.

"Don't worry about it. It was just bad luck." Nightpaw licked my cheek.

The sun was sinking below the treetops, turning the sky blood red with its fiery light, when we returned. "Are you tired?" Sparkheart asked, flicking my ear with her tail.

"My paws feel like they are about to drop off." I groaned. "But I know Dovekit can't wait to hear about my first time exploring the territory." I added brightly. A high-pitched keening reached our ears, turning my blood to ice.

"Something is wrong." Fernsong flicked his tail uneasily.

"That's Ivypool." I said as a second realization struck me. "Dovekit." I gasped taking off at a run. ' _Please Starclan let her be okay.'_ I burst into the hollow skidding to a halt. Bumblestripe and Alderbark were pacing at the edge of the clearing, their tails bristling. I spotted Whitewing crouched in the middle of the clearing with Stormcloud. Both were covering Ivypool with licks of comfort. Laying between my mother's paws was the tiny body of Dovekit. Whitewing looked over at me and murmured something to my father. He looked up and the grief dulling his gaze made my legs buckle beneath me. "I'm so sorry." Nightpaw whispered giving my ears a lick. His sweet scent wreathed around me and calmed me enough to pad over to my family. Rain began to fall as I approached my mother and sister. Ivypool lifted her head and looked at me with a blank gaze. Recognition flashed in the depths as her gaze hardened. "Get away from her." She snarled. I ignored her and crouched next to my sister. "I will still keep my promise." I murmured burying my nose in Dovekit's cold pelt.

It was dawn when Stormcloud roused me with a gentle nudge. I lifted my head and blinked up at him. "It is time to bury her."

I nodded and heaved myself to my paws. My limbs felt stiff from sleeping on the cold wet ground. After giving each leg a shake I went to stand by my mother, forgetting about how hostile she had been toward me the night before. She didn't say anything, but snarled with her hackles raised. I saw a white paw flash toward me then felt her claws rake my cheek. I wailed in shock and fear, scrambling away from her.

"Ivypool!" Stormcloud meowed sliding between Ivypool and myself. I could only stare at her in horror. There was no love for me in the silver and white tabby's gaze, only cold hatred. "You just attacked your kit."

"That murderer is not any kit of mine." Ivypool snarled lashing her tail. I pressed my belly against the earth, wishing it would open and swallow me.

"That is enough!" All of us turned in surprise at Whitewing. The elderly white she-cat was usually so quiet and composed, but now her eyes blazed with anger and the fur along her spine was bristling. "Ivypool, I know you are grieving." She said gently. "It was a hard blow for all of us," She gestured to Birchfall, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight. "To lose Dovekit so soon after Dovewing." Ivypool let her fur lie flat. "But it isn't Flowerpaw's fault. You should be grateful that at least two of your kits are healthy and strong." She pointed to Nightpaw and myself. I pressed against Nightpaw's warm flank. Everyone knew that Nightpaw was Dovewing's only remaining kit since Milkkit died shortly after birth. "Dovekit will always be with us and so will Dovewing."

Ivypool nodded and scooped up Dovekit to carry her out into the forest for burial. The rest of us followed silently behind her. "Give her time to grieve." Nightpaw whispered in my ear. "She'll be back to her old self soon."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in my nest and stretched. The apprentice den was rather crowded now with seven apprentices. I shook scraps of moss from my pelt and weaved my way through my sleeping den mates to where Leafpaw lay curled in her nest, her tail wrapped over her nose. "Wake up." I hissed prodding her sharply in the flank. The tortoiseshell lifted her head and blinked up at me, bleary eyed. "Dawn patrol." Without waiting to see if she followed, I hurried out of the den into the warm morning air. The sky above was fuzzy with gray light. Sitting outside my den, I began grooming my pelt while I waited for our mentors and Squirrelflight. It was not long before the thorn tunnel, ready to leave, gathered us all.

The forest was damp and chilly as we trotted along the many trails. "I hate dawn patrol." Leafpaw grumbled. "When I'm a warrior I'll never do another dawn patrol again."

"You'll do whatever patrol Squirrelflight tells you," I snapped at her. Leafpaw and I still didn't get along even after training together for three moons, but I came to accept that.

"Last time I checked Bramblestar was our leader," Leafpaw retorted.

"If you two don't stop bickering like kits I'll confine you to camp for the next moon," Squirrelflight meowed sharply.

"I expect better of you Leafpaw." Ambermoon meowed disappointedly.

"Flowerpaw started it," Leafpaw objected.

Not wanting to walk beside the bad tempered she-cat, I quickened my pace to walk beside Sparkheart. "Just ignore her," Sparkheart murmured. I nodded.

We were nearing the Windclan border, where I fell into the stream on my first day out, when an unfamiliar scent tickled my nose. I stopped, sniffing the air. "This isn't a hunting patrol, mouse-brain." Leafpaw snapped at me.

"Shh." I growled.

"All you smell is squirrel,"

"No I smell something else." I sniffed harder, trying to place the scent. It smelled like crowfood. "Fox! Look out" I shrieked, launching myself forward, slamming into Leafpaw as the fox appeared. Its jaws snapping shut right were Leafpaw's head had been. Leafpaw scrambled to her paws and fear filled her gaze as she stared at the mangy furred creature. Fur bristling in fear she turned and fled back toward camp. "No!" I yowled after her. The fox was hard on her paws and she was leading it straight to our camp. Without waiting for an order from the warriors, I tore after the fox. A familiar scent wreathed around me as a soft pelt brushed mine. It seemed like my paws barely skimming the ground. I quickly caught up with Leafpaw and her pursuer. Taking a deep breath, I veered across the fox's path. "Come on you flea-pelt, follow me!" I snarled. The fox scrabbled on the leaf-strewn floor trying to change direction to follow me. I heard a challenging yowl ripped through the air as the rest of our patrol caught up. I spun around to help chase the fox off. Squirrelflight was swiping at its muzzle with thorn sharp claws. Sparkheart and Ambermoon attacked its flanks. Snarling I ran to my deputy's side matching her swipes until the fox, overwhelmed, turned and fled.

"That was incredible!" Sparkheart panted. I realized that all three warriors were gazing at me in awe.

"What?" I asked shuffling my paws uncomfortably.

"I have never seen a cat run that fast." Squirrelflight rasped. "It was like Starclan was running with you lending you the speed to catch that fox." The Clan deputy shook her head in disbelief.

I shook out my pelt, "Come on we better catch up with Leafpaw before she terrorizes our clanmates." I turned and trotted toward the camp. _Did Starclan really run beside me?_ I wondered uneasily.

We entered camp just as Bramblestar was rounding up a second patrol. I spotted Leafpaw pacing, her tail bristling with fear. "Flowerpaw!" Leafpaw meowed in surprise. "You're all okay!"

"No thanks to you," I snarled, anger surging through my whole body as I thrust my muzzle in her face. "And so is the whole Clan. Once again, no thanks to you."

"I-I was coming for help" Leafpaw stammered, shrinking away from my fury.

"You didn't even think about the safety of Cinderheart's kits." I saw the gray tabby outside the nursery, her thick tail wrapped around Blackkit and Sunkit. "You would have led the fox straight here if I hadn't caught up and distracted it." I swiped her muzzle with a sheathed paw. She reeled back from the blow. "You call yourself a warrior, but you are nothing more than a mouse-heart. Fleeing instead of standing by your clan mates and fighting."

Consumed by my anger at Leafpaw's cowardice I pounced on her, pummeling her ears and head with sheathed claws. She collapsed under my weight, yowling in terror as she tried to fend me off. I felt teeth meet in my scruff and pull me off Leafpaw. Ivypool's scent wreathed around me as she and Stormcloud pinned me down. "Flowerpaw, enough" Ivypool's voice made me freeze, then fall limp. Struggling for breath my gaze met hers. I expected to find the familiar cold hatred, but instead there was warmth and sympathy in the dark blue depths.

I felt calm wash over me and my parents let go. I sat up and looked at Bramblestar there was concern in his amber gaze. "Is what she said true?" he asked.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Flowerpaw scented the fox first and saved Leafpaw's life as well as those of the Clan. She ran with the speed and bravery of Starclan."

Murmurs rose from the Clan. I turned to Leafpaw the tortoiseshell she-cat pressed against Lilyheart. "I'm sorry I attacked you, Leafpaw. I was just so angry and frightened for the safety of our clanmates and Cinderheart's kits."

Leafpaw merely nodded her gaze still wary.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself in an unfamiliar clearing. Standing in front of me was a sleek-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes. "Dovewing?" I mewed tentatively.

The she-cat purred and rubbed her nose against my cheek, "Try again you goofy fur ball."

I drank in the she-cat's scent and joy rushed through me. "Dovekit!" I began purring too hard to speak.

"Here I am Doveheart." My sister purred. "You did well against that fox today."

I blinked. "I don't think I did it alone." I shook my head remembering the familiar scents and soft pelts that brushed against me as I ran.

"You're right," another voice meowed. I watched a second pale gray she-cat pad forward. "Your sister and I will always be by your side. We will always lend you our strength in great times of need." Both she-cats began to fade. "You have a great destiny before you, my beloved sister." Doveheart whispered.

A full moon began rising in the star dusted sky. I paced the clearing, eager to set off. "I can't believe I'm finally going to a gathering." I meowed.

"From what I hear, you deserve it after helping distract and chase off a fox." Nightpaw meowed his blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the dream I had. "I didn't do it alone." I murmured.

"Is everyone ready?" Bramblestar asked. I looked around me at the others who would be going. My gaze met Leafpaw's and the she-cat bared her teeth before disappearing into the apprentice den. Bramblestar confined her to camp for the next moon for endangering the Clan. "Don't feel bad for her." Jayfeather's calm mew took me by surprise. I turned and looked at the blind tom. "It is her own fault. She is almost a warrior she should have acted like it." Flicking his tail, he trotted off toward the front of the group.

He was right I shouldn't let Leafpaw's anger ruin my first Gathering. Excitement fizzing through my pelt I ran after my clanmates as they ran through the forest.

The island was huge and there were so many cats that I felt intimidated. Nightpaw swiped his tongue over my ear, "Come on. I'll introduce you to some of the other apprentices."

I glanced at Sparkheart who nodded, "Learn as much as you can." She whispered. Blinking at her, I hurried after Nightpaw. We walked up to a small group of apprentices; each carried a different Clan scent. "This is Ripplepaw from Riverclan and his sister Splashpaw." Nightpaw pointed to two plump, mottle tabbies with sleek pelts that smelled of fish. "This is Sneakpaw and Snakepaw from Shadowclan." Nightpaw gestured to two black and gray toms. "And from Windclan is Barleypaw." He gestured to a skinny golden-brown tom. "Guys this is Flowerpaw."

"Hello Flowerpaw." Splashpaw purred. "How long have you been training?"

"Three moons." I answered shyly. I felt uncomfortable being the center of attention of so many strange cats.

"Wow, you're pretty young to be at a gathering." Barleypaw licked a golden paw and ran it over his ear.

"What did you do to impress Bramblestar?" Snakepaw asked.

"Nothing special," I mumbled. I didn't want to brag about the incident with the fox to the other Clans.

"She…" Nightpaw began, but I stepped on his paw to silence him. He gave me a quizzical look and I shook my head.

I noticed amusement flash across the gaze of the other apprentices. "Let all the Clans Gather" Onestar yowled from the large, twisted oak tree where he and the other leaders were perched.

"Come on. Let's get a good seat." I meowed pushing Nightpaw away. We wriggled forward through the gathering cats.

"Hey watch it young'un," a patchy black elder from Shadowclan snapped when I accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Kits today have no manners." He growled settling next to a dull-eyed tortoiseshell elder.

"Windclan has been blessed this moon." Onestar yowled. "Prey is running plump and plenty."

I leaned over to Nightpaw. "Why does he get to go first?"

"Because he is the oldest Clan leader," Nightpaw answered. "He became leader when the Clans first came to the Lake."

"Stop talking and listen." Sparkheart whispered sharply. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"We have a nursery full of kits thanks to Heathertail and Breezepelt as well as Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot." Happy murmurs met Onestar's words. "We also have two new warriors. Smokepaw and Brindlepaw are now Smokewind and Brindlestep."

I craned my neck to see the two new warriors, but couldn't see them. _I guess they stayed behind_.

Onestar stepped back allowing Mistystar to speak. The news was much the same for Riverclan and Shadowclan. Bramblestar was the last to speak. "A few of our warriors chased a fox out of our territory this morning," the ground seemed to lurch beneath my paws. "I want to give a special acknowledgement,"

 _No please don't_ I thought horrified.

"To Flowerpaw. She is still too young to receive her warrior name, but if it wasn't for her keen nose and quick, fearless action many might have died."

"What do you mean?" Some cat called.

"She detected the fox and after a fellow apprentice fled in fear, leading the fox straight for our camp. Flowerpaw raced after them, darted across the fox's path allowing her fellow apprentice to escape and protecting the Clan." Bramblestar's eyes were glowing in the moonlight.

I felt hot beneath my pelt. "What apprentice would be mouse-brained enough to lead a fox to their camp?" Rowanstar meowed roughly.

"I will not reveal which apprentice it was," Bramblestar meowed firmly. "It was the first time she had seen a fox and it had nearly grabbed her. I completely understand her fear."

"I imagine you were grateful to have Flowerpaw that day," Mistystar meowed.

I felt a mixture of pride and embarrassment at the Riverclan leader's praise. I turned my head and noticed that the other apprentices were staring at me in awe.

"If that is all that you have to say Bramblestar, I call the gathering to a close." Onestar called before leaping from his branch and rounding his cats up with a sweep of his tail.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Nightpaw purred in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

I padded through the thorn tunnel two plump, juicy squirrels gripped in my jaws. "Good catch, Flowerpaw." Sparkheart called from where she sat with Alderbark. "Take one of those to the elders and the other to Cinderheart."

I flicked my tail in acknowledgement before trotting over to the honeysuckle bush that formed the elders den. Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing tongues outside the den in a pool of morning sunshine. "I smell squirrel," Brightheart purred lifting her head.

Cloudtail turned his head and gazed at me, his blue gaze lit up. "That looks delicious." The white elder purred. "Hey Whitewing, Birchfall there's fresh-kill out here." He called into the den.

I set one of the squirrels down as the other two elders emerged. "Thanks Flowerpaw." Whitewing dipped her head toward me.

"No problem." I flicked my ears. "I need to take this other squirrel to Cinderheart." I dipped my head in farewell, leaving them to eat in peace. Cinderheart was outside the nursery. She looked harassed with Blackkit and Sunkit climbing all over her. "Here you go," I mewed placing the squirrel at her paws.

"Thanks." She grunted as Sunkit, a lithe yellow tabby, leapt off her. "Do you mind keeping them busy while I eat?"

"I would be honored." I purred. Sunkit and Blackkit were only a moon old and quite the pawful. "Sunkit, Blackkit. Come here I have a game to teach you." I beckoned to the two she-kits.

"What game?" Sunkit asked tilting her head to the side. Her green gaze shone with excitement.

"Is it moss ball?" Blackkit scratched her ear. "Because we're bored with that game."

"You're bored with it because you never win," Sunkit meowed butting her sister with her head. I felt a small twinge of grief. Would Dovekit and I played like that if she had been healthy?

Blackkit swatted Sunkit's muzzle with a sheathed paw. "What is the new game?" she turned her round amber eyes to me.

"It's a game called Protect the Camp." I mewed, whiskers twitching. "I'm an enemy warrior trying to break into the nursery and you two have to stop me."

The kits' eyes shone with delight. "Are you a Shadowclan warrior?" Sunkit asked. Blackkit wriggled her haunches.

"Sure," I understood why the kits thought of Shadowclan warriors as the fiercest and scariest in by the lake. I lowered myself into an attack crouch, but did not get the chance to pounce before both kits launched themselves at me. I gave a fake yowl of terror as they rolled me over and pummeled my belly with soft paws.

"You sure are good with kits." Cinderheart purred, finishing the last of her meal. She swiped her tongue over her jaws to remove the last traces from her whiskers. "Thanks for watching them."

"It was no problem," I got to my paws and shook the dust from my pelt. "I enjoy playing with the kits."

"Flowerpaw, come on we're working on tree climbing today with the other apprentices." Sparkheart called. I nodded a farewell to Cinderheart and her kits before bounding over.

"Is Leafpaw coming?" I asked hesitantly.

Sparkheart shook her head. "She and her littermates are doing their final assessment today."

That meant it would be Rainpaw, Sweetpaw, Nightpaw and myself training together. A flutter of happiness went through me. "That means that I won't be sharing a den with them much longer." I said aloud, unable to keep the happiness out of my voice.

Sparkheart fixed me with a sharp gaze. "You need to forgive Leafpaw for her mistake. What Bramblestar said at the gathering was true. It has been many seasons since we have seen a fox around here. I think the last time was when Cherryfall and Molewhisker were apprentices."

I shuffled my paws awkwardly. That was not the only reason I did not care for the tortoiseshell she-cat I also could not stand her superior attitude, but I did not voice this just followed my mentor out into the forest. We trotted through the undergrowth and I realized that I was now able to keep pace with my long-legged mentor with ease. We were the last to arrive at the Sky Oak. Rainpaw and Sweetpaw were tussling among the roots of the tree while Nightpaw watched calmly.

"About time you got here." Nightpaw meowed.

"Sorry I got stuck on kit-duty so Cinderheart could eat." I meowed.

"Oh, I bet Sunkit and Blackkit enjoyed that." The black and white tom purred.

"Are we going to learn to climb or stand around chattering like magpies?" Rainpaw asked impatiently.

His mentor, Snowbush, batted at his ear. "We have plenty of time. It isn't even sunhigh yet."

"Nightpaw, Flowerpaw would you mind showing them how it is done?" Ambermoon asked.

"Are we just climbing or showing them a move?" I asked. Sweetpaw and Rainpaw only had a couple moons of experience, so I wasn't sure if our mentors wanted us to show them some air-combat training.

"I think they are ready for some air techniques." Snowbush meowed. Rainpaw's eyes shone eagerly.

"We'll start with the Sky-Crusher." Ambermoon agreed.

"Nightpaw you be the enemy since you're stockier. Flowerpaw you climb up and show them what to do." Sparkheart instructed. I nodded as Nightpaw put a foxlength between himself and the tree. I made my way around the far side so that he couldn't see me before climbing up the tall oak. The rough bark scraped my paws as I sunk my claws in, but I relished the feeling. Tree climbing was my strongest ability and I put it too good use.

"Now why did Flowerpaw climb around the far side of the trunk?" I heard Ambermoon ask the younger apprentices.

"So the enemy won't know she is there." Sweetpaw meowed.

I crept along a low branch and crouched waiting for Nightpaw to pass beneath me. He slunk beneath my branch and I launched myself at him. Landing squarely on his shoulders with all four paws. The force caused his legs to buckle beneath him.

"Great Starclan!" Nightpaw meowed getting to his paws and shaking leaf mulch from his pelt.

"How is that a battle move?" Rainpaw mewed. "It look like she fell out of the tree to me."

"That is the brilliance of it and why it is the first tree combat move taught to apprentices." I meowed.

"I want to try!" Sweetpaw meowed, bouncing with excitement.

We practiced tree moves until the sun started to sink. "Come on. We'll miss the warrior ceremony if we don't head back." Fernsong meowed.

"What warrior ceremony?" Rainpaw asked.

"Leafpaw, Owlpaw and Larkpaw." I told him.

"I thought you were their littermate." Sweetpaw said to Nightpaw.

The black and white tom shook his head. "I'm two moons younger than they are."

"Come on. Let's go." I called leading the charge through the undergrowth toward the camp. Excitement lending speed to my paws.

I sat next to Nightpaw when Bramblestar called the Clan together. "It won't be long before it is our turn." I meowed. Nightpaw nodded in agreement. Leafpaw, Owlpaw and Larkpaw sat below the Highledge; their pelts gleamed in the dying sun. "Leafpaw, Owlpaw and Larkpaw have completed their final assessment. Their mentors and I agree that they are ready to become warriors." Bramblestar waited for the happy yowls to die down and lifted his muzzle to the sky where the first warriors of Silverpelt began to shine. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He lowered his gaze to the three apprentices. "Leafpaw, Owlpaw and Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All three littermates answered together. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. "Leafpaw you will be known as Leaffall. Starclan honors your faith and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar rested his head on top of the tortoiseshell's head briefly before moving on to Owlpaw. "Owlpaw, you will be known as Owlwing. Starclan honors your hunting skill and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Larkpaw received the warrior name Larkwing. All three warriors met their Clan's gaze with pride as we yowled their names to Silverpelt.


	6. Chapter 6

I hissed angrily as I sunk into yet another snowdrift. Leaffall, Sparkheart and I were on hunting duty and we were not having much luck. My stomach yowled with hunger. The yellow clouds above promised more snow by sunhigh. "There isn't anything here." Leaffall growled her tortoiseshell pelt fluffed up against the bitter cold.

"We can't go back with just this scrawny starling." I meowed firmly, prodding the tiny bird at my paws, "Sunkit and Blackkit need to eat."

"We'll freeze to death out here," Leaffall retorted.

I lashed my tail furiously. Leaffall had only been a warrior for two moons, but she thought she knew everything. I opened my jaws to argue once more, but Sparkheart slipped in between us. "That's enough. Leaffall is right. We should head back." The dim look in her gaze told me she did not like it any more than I did.

When we returned I felt guilt burn in my belly. My Clanmates were thin, their pelts dull. "Is that all you found?" Bramblestar asked concern in his amber gaze. His dark brown tabby pelt hung from his pelt. "Take it to Cinderheart. Her kits need to eat."

I nodded picking up my catch and carried it to the queen. Blackkit and Sunkit were now three moons old and eating prey. "Is that for us?" Blackkit asked bounding across the snow, her blue eyes shining excitedly.

"It sure is." I purred setting the fresh-kill down.

"There isn't much." Sunkit observed through narrowed eyes.

"Hush little one." Cinderheart flicked her daughter's ear reproachfully. "You should be grateful for that Flowerpaw caught anything at all."

Sunkit ducked her head shamefully then tucked in beside Blackkit. Both kits finished the scrawny prey in a couple swift bites. "I'll be glad when squirrels are running around again." Sunkit swiped her tongue over her jaws.

"Thank you, Flowerpaw." Cinderheart meowed. I dipped my head in acknowledgement then struggled through the snow toward the apprentice den, eager to curl up in my warm nest. Nightpaw lifted his head as I entered. I realized he was in my nest. I looked at him quizzically.

"Here I warmed your nest for you." He got to his paws and hopped out of my nest. I purred gratefully as I curled up in the warm moss. Nightpaw settled next to me and began grooming my fur. I began to drift off.

It seemed like only a few heartbeats later before a fear filled caterwaul woke me up. As one Nightpaw and I shot out of our den, skidding through the snow outside. It had begun to snow again. Cinderheart sat outside the nursery, her head thrown back and jaws open in a caterwaul. Lionblaze was beside her, covering her ears in reassuring licks.

"What's happened?" I asked hurrying up to the two warriors.

"Sunkit is missing." Lionblaze meowed, between licks.

"We need to send out a search party." Bramblestar meowed as the rest of the Clan gathered around. "Lionblaze, take Owlwing, Ambermoon and Sweetpaw. Search between here and the Shadowclan border." The golden tabby nodded gathering the cats our leader named and leading them out into the forest. "Squirrelflight, take Snowbush, Rainpaw and Hollytuft. Search between here and the Windclan border." The dark ginger warrior nodded and led her patrol through the thorn barrier. "Sparkheart, take Fernsong, Nightpaw and Flowerpaw, search between here and the Lake." Sparkheart nodded then we raced from camp.

I sniffed the air, trying to pick up the kit's scent. "Over here." Nightpaw called. He pointed to a faint trail of tiny paw prints, slightly obscured by the fresh snow.

"She is headed toward the lake." I took off at a run, ignoring the clumps of snow that began to cling to my pelt. "We need to find her quickly, she'll freeze out here."

Nightpaw ran at my side as we lead our mentors through the thickening snow. We were halfway to the lake when the snow covered the trail completely. "What are we going to do now?" Nightpaw asked as we skidded to a halt. We ranged back and forth trying to pick up the trail.

A low snarling drifted toward us on the wind. I froze straining my ears.

"What is it?" Nightpaw asked.

"Hush." I hissed trying to pinpoint the direction the noise came from. A defiant yowl pierced my ear fur "This way!" I yowled taking off toward the Sky Oak. I dug my claws into the frozen earth, propelling myself forward. A sickening familiar scent bathed my tongue. _Fox!_ I skidded to a halt at the edge of a clearing, scanning frantically for Sunkit.

A throaty growl drew my attention. A mangy furred fox was shoving his muzzle among the twisting roots of the Sky Oak. A flash of yellow tabby fur told me that Sunkit was there. Her pelt fluffed up, making her appear twice her actual size and she hissed defiantly. "Get out of here flea-pelt."

Yowling, Sparkheart and Fernsong charged forward. I swarmed up a nearby tree trunk and quickly climbed onto a branch overhanging the place where Sunkit was sheltering. I watched as Sparkheart and Fernsong attacked the fox from the sides. A flash of black and white fur streaked beneath the fox. It was Nightpaw trying to get between the fox and Sunkit. Then as if in slow motion the fox swung its head around and grasped the black and white apprentice by the shoulder, shaking him like a piece of fresh-kill. Terror lit Nightpaw's gaze. Horror seemed to freeze my limbs as I stood there, claws buried in the rough bark of the branch I stood on as I watched the fox fling my best friend across the clearing. There was a sickening thud as Nightpaw's lithe body slammed against the trunk of the tree. He lay where he fell. I could see blood beginning to stain the snow around his body.

 _No! I can't lose him too!_

Doveheart's scent wreathed around me. _I will fight beside you._ Her voice, ringing in my ears, sent courage coursing through me.

Caterwauling a challenge, I launched myself from the branch, my claws unsheathed, dimly aware of a burning sensation as I ripped out a claw from my paw. I felt them rake through the fox's thin, patchy pelt, slicing the flesh beneath it. Fierce pleasure burned through me as it scrambled backward, yelping in pain and shock.

"Go, Flowerpaw!" Sunkit cheered behind me. I reared back and began slashing at the fox's muzzle. Combined with the blows landed by Sparkheart and Fernsong, the fox began to feel overwhelmed and began to back away.

"Get out of here!" I snarled aiming a vicious swipe at muzzle. My claws slashed through fur, spraying the mange pelt's blood over the snow. Howling and yelping with pain and terror it turned and fled toward the lake.

"And don't come back!" Sunkit yowled, bouncing forward by my side.

I limped forward to Nightpaw's side. I tore a claw when I launched myself from the tree. My best friend was not moving, but he was breathing. "Nightpaw?" I meowed quietly. I held my breath, waiting. The heartbeats seemed to stretch into moons before his eyes fluttered open. "Oh, thank Starclan." I sighed in relief. I licked the wound on his shoulder. It was deep and ragged.

"Are the kits okay?" he rasped. His blue eyes, usually bright with laughter, were dull with pain.

"Yes. You crazy fur ball." I nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "What possessed you to try and slip under the fox like that?" I demanded. A mixture of anger churned in my belly making my pelt bristle. "Didn't you realized I was in position to get between Sunkit and that flea-pelt?"

"No. I'm sorry." Nightpaw's gaze met mine and I felt my anger melt away and my fur fall flat.

"I caught a squirrel!" Sunkit's triumphant meow made us look round. The yellow tabby she-kit stood proudly over a scrawny squirrel, which looked like it, had more fluff than meat on its bones.

"You also broke the warrior code." Sparkheart snapped at the kit.

"So, at least I caught something," Sunkit meowed defiantly. The young kit was strong willed and stubborn. I would not be jealous of the cat chosen to train her.

Sparkheart opened her jaws to argue again, but Fernsong cut her off. "We need to get Nightpaw back to camp." The yellow tabby warrior shifted his gaze to where Nightpaw and I still crouched. Pride for his apprentice mingled with the concern in his gaze.

"Fernsong is right." Sparkheart sighed letting her tail droop. "Come on you two." She bent her head and scooped up Sunkit, who clung to her catch with stubborn determination. Fernsong followed, supporting Nightpaw. I padded along on the other side of the black and white tom.

"You're limping." Nightpaw muttered, flicking his tail toward my injured paw.

"Tore a claw leaping out of that tree." I told him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked wearily.

"No, the snow has numbed it." I licked his cheek. "Come on we're almost there."


	7. Chapter 7

A chorus of happy yowls greeted us as we emerged from the thorn tunnel. Jayfeather hurried forward, a leaf wrap clamped firmly in his jaws. Leafpool followed close behind with a swath of cobwebs. I stayed by Nightpaw's side while Jayfeather examined the wound. "I licked it clean before we headed back." I told him quietly. Jayfeather nodded as he chewed a mixture of leaves.

"What is that?" we looked up at the sound of Blackkit. The black eared kit was watching Jayfeather with curiosity. Leafpool beckoned the young she-kit closer with a flick of her tail.

"He is making a poultice of Marigold and thyme." Leafpool explained.

"What for?" Blackkit asked eyes glowing.

"It will prevent infection and help with the shock," Leafpool's eyes were flickering with an emotion I could not read, but I was more concerned about Nightpaw. I did notice that Jayfeather's fur was bristling slightly. Didn't he want to take an apprentice?

"Here hold this." Jayfeather told me gruffly as he placed a strip of cobweb over the wound. I stayed silent while the medicine cat did his work.

"Flowerpaw saved me from a fox!" Sunkit's boastful meow broke into my thoughts. I whipped my head around to find dozens of eyes fixed on me. My pelt felt hot under their stares.

"Is this true, Sparkheart?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes it is. When Nightpaw was injured Flowerpaw dove from the branch she was on, slicing the fox's muzzle and effectively placing herself between Sunkit and fox. She fought with the courage and strength of Starclan and all the Ancient Clans combined."

"Well then," Bramblestar meowed. "I think she has earned her warrior name."

"Excuse me," I spoke up. It was not right for me to receive my warrior name when Nightpaw fought just as bravely. Besides the black and white apprentice did have two more moons of training than she did. "Nightpaw helped as well. If he hadn't slipped beneath the fox I don't think I would have been able to do what I did." Bramblestar fixed me with a thoughtful gaze.

"Right. Then both of you will be made warriors." The leader nodded.

Warmth pulsed through me as I began to purr. "When will the ceremony be held?" Ivypool asked stepping forward.

Bramblestar turned his amber gaze to Jayfeather. "Will Nightpaw be able to stand vigil tonight?"

A thoughtful look passed over the blind tom's face; it was several moments before he nodded. "But I want him to take it easy for the next quarter moon, so that wound will heal."

"Good. We will hold the ceremony at moonrise. That will give you two plenty of time to rest." Bramblestar dismissed the meeting with a flick of his tail.

"Here eat this poppy seed, it will help you sleep." Jayfeather meowed holding out a small black seed to Nightpaw. The blue-eyed apprentice licked it up gratefully.

"Now will you look at Flowerpaw's paw? She tore a claw leaping from the tree." Nightpaw's voice was weary.

"I'm fine, really." I said shaking my head.

"You won't be fine if it gets infected." Jayfeather snapped, flicking his tail.

Grudgingly I held out my paw. "The wound is clean and it is numb from the snow." I told him as he sniffed it.

"The bleeding has stopped, but I'm going to apply some marigold to stop any infection." Jayfeather lapped up some of the poultice and licked it into the wound. "You should be fine." I flicked my ears, but did not say anything. "If it starts hurting come see me."

"I will." I nosed Nightpaw to his paws. "Come on let's go to our nest and take a nap." I encouraged gently. It was barely past sunhigh. The black and white tom grunted with the effort of getting to his paws. He flopped down in his nest, his breathing slightly ragged and his eyes dull. I curled my body around him and began licking his ears.

I sat next to Nightpaw in the center of the clearing, pressing my pelt against his as we waited for Bramblestar to begin the ceremony. I gazed at my Clan and puffed out my chest. Ivypool was sitting beside Stormcloud, pride glowing in her gaze. Sunkit and Blackkit were sitting with Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Leaffall, Owlwing and Larkwing sat together outside the warriors den with Cherryfall, Hollytuft, Fernsong, Molewhisker, Poppyfrost and Berrynose.

"I have called you together to name two new warriors," Bramblestar announced. His dark pelt silver in the moonlight. "Nightpaw, Flowerpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw shuddered against me as we answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, you will be known as Nightfrost. Starclan honors your loyalty and humor; we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

I shuffled my paws in anticipation. I gazed up at my leader, surprise jolted through me. Sitting on either side of Bramblestar were two identical pale gray she-cats. Doveheart and Dovewing watched the ceremony with love and pride mingling together in their blue eyes. "Flowerpaw, you will be known as Flowernight. Starclan honors your determination and fearlessness. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

I felt Doveheart weave around me as the voices of my clanmates rose on the night air.

"Nightfrost, Flowernight!"

 _You will become a great warrior. You will be remembered for generations. You are a blazing star in the darkest night._

I flicked my ears. What did Doveheart mean?

"Following the tradition begun by our ancestors, Nightfrost and Flowernight will sit vigil while the rest of us get some sleep." Bramblestar announced.

"Nice and warm in our nests." Leaffall called out.

I ignored the snide comment. I was a warrior at last. Ivypool and Stormcloud padded up to us and touched their noses to our cheeks. "Dovekit would be so proud of you." Ivypool murmured in my ear. I noticed the grief in her eyes and I licked her ear. Ivypool turned to Nightfrost. "You have done Dovewing proud."

Nightfrost licked his chest fur to hide his embarrassment. I pressed against his flank. I knew the truth in my mother's words.


	8. Chapter 8

I gently washed the small scrap of fur nestled against the warmth of my belly. A purr rose in my throat as the tiny kit suckled, kneading my belly with tiny, white paws. I felt Nightfrost's muzzle against my cheek. This was complete bliss. Suddenly, the yowls and caterwauls of fighting cats surrounded me. The tiny kit was torn away from me and Nightfrost's comforting presence disappeared. All around me, I could see my clanmates fighting for their lives. I spun around in a circle, helpless and scared. I spotted a large she-cat with a ragged black and white pelt and malicious blue eyes watching the blood bath from the Highledge.

Something whacked my muzzle, jerking me from my sleep. My nest was torn to shreds and my breathing was ragged. I blinked up at the cat standing over me. Terror froze my limbs as I made out the black and white pelt. "Flowernight. Are you okay?" I calmed down as I realized the blue gaze was bright with concern, not malice. The black and white pelt glossy and smooth, not ragged. It was Nightfrost standing over me, not the she-cat from my nightmare. "You were mewling in your sleep."

I swallowed, trying to slow my racing heart. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Nightfrost licked my ears and brushed his tail along my flank.

"You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Nightfrost whispered. I drifted back to sleep.

I woke the next morning and stretched. Nightfrost's nest was empty, but still warm. After grooming my fur and stretching, I slipped out of the warriors den into the clearing. The air tasted warm with newleaf. The Clan was beginning to grow plump again as prey began running once more. Rainpaw and Sweetpaw practiced battle moves outside their den. I spotted Sunkit chasing Sandstorm's tail, but didn't see Blackkit anywhere. _She must be in Jayfeather's den_. I thought. The small black eared she-kit spent every waking moment in the medicine den. I knew that Leafpool was trying to convince Jayfeather to take the young she-cat as his apprentice.

"Good morning." Squirrelflight greeted me.

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "Do you want me to go hunting?" I noticed the fresh-kill pile needed stocking.

"I was going to send out Nightfrost, but I'm sure that he wouldn't object to your company." A knowing look flashed in the deputy's green gaze. Heat washed over my pelt. Why was Squirrelflight looking at me like that?

"I'll go find him then." I meowed padding away.

"I last saw him near the nursery. Talking with Sparkheart." Squirrelflight called after me. I waved my tail to show I heard.

Sparkheart lay stretched out in front of the nursery, her belly swollen with kits. She would not say who the father is. "Morning Nightfrost. Squirrelflight wanted me to go hunting with you." I meowed.

"Good. I'm getting hungry and I'm sure you two will work great together." My former mentor's gaze flashed. I felt uncomfortable. What was with the older she-cats? They were acting as if Nightfrost wanted to be my mate.

"Can I go with you?" Sunkit asked bouncing up.

"Not yet." I purred, flicking her ear with the tip of my tail. Sunkit sank onto her haunches, looking disappointed. "Don't worry, you only have a moon to go."

Sunkit looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "I hope you are my mentor."

I blinked in surprise. "I doubt I will be." I purred. "I've only been a warrior for a couple of moons."

"So," Sparkheart meowed. "I only had a moon's experience when I was chosen as your mentor."

Nightfrost's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Come on," he butted my shoulder with his head. "We should get going."

Feeling relief wash over me I bounded after him through the thorn tunnel. The forest was growing green once more and the smell of growing things made my paws tingle. "I'm so glad newleaf is here." I purred.

"Me too." Nightfrost agreed. Without warning, he swiped at my muzzle before taking off. "Bet you can't catch me." He teased.

Purring with delight, I chased after him. We wove through the trees. I climbed up a tree, without breaking stride, and chased him from above, leaping from tree to tree with ease. He looked over his shoulder and stopped. I could see he was confused because of the way he tilted his head to the side. Purring I launched myself from my branch and landed squarely on his shoulders. He grunted as his legs buckled beneath him.

"Got you," I touched my nose to his cheek.

"No fair. I thought we were cats not squirrels." He shook scraps of leaves from his sleek pelt. "Why are you so good at climbing trees?"

I met his gaze, worried that he was angry, but warm affection replaced my anxiety. Love and admiration filled his blue gaze. "I don't know. I just like being in trees." I shrugged.

He purred, giving my forehead a lick. "I hope our kits are as good at climbing trees as you."

I stepped away from him and looked at him. Confusion flashed through his gaze. "Is _that_ what Squirrelflight and Sparkheart were hinting at?"

Laughter danced in Nightfrost's eyes. "I thought you knew. I've wanted to be your mate since the day you saved Sunkit from the fox." I shuffled my paws to hide my embarrassment. "I think you are the best she-cat ever."

I licked his forehead, "I love you too."

The sun was at its highest when we returned laden with prey. I managed to catch three squirrels and Nightfrost managed to catch a blackbird and two mice. "Wow! You two had really good hunting." Poppyfrost meowed. We placed our catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"You missed Sparkheart's kitting." Blackkit raced across the clearing. Her green gaze shining. I noticed green flecks of herbs on her muzzle. "She had two she-kits and two toms."

"That's great," I meowed, lifting my tail. "What did she name them?"

"Grab something to eat and I'll tell you." Poppyfrost purred.

Nightfrost picked up a rabbit big enough for us to share and followed Poppyfrost and me across the clearing to the half-rocks. "She named the she-kits Eaglekit and Mosskit. The toms are Logkit and Milkkit." Poppyfrost began.

I took a bite of the rabbit and listened to the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Eaglekit was a gold, brown and white tabby. Mosskit was gray and white. Logkit was a brown tabby and Milkkit was creamy white.  
"They sound great." Nightfrost purred. "New kits are always a good thing." He licked my cheek.

"I'm sure our kits will be just as great." I murmured affectionately.


	9. Chapter 9

I scented the air as I followed the dawn patrol. Sunpaw trotted beside Squirrelflight, her tail stuck straight up in the air. Endless energy filled the young apprentice; she was constantly getting into trouble, but was slowly beginning to grow more thoughtful. Bramblestar was wise to appoint the clan's deputy as her mentor.

We made our way along the Windclan border when a terrified screech ripped through the still morning air. We froze as the scent of Windclan drifted to us on the breeze, but I could pick up a second scent, that was not Windclan. "I think they're chasing an intruder." I commented.

"Let them deal with it." Lionblaze meowed with a dismissive flick of his tail. We continued toward the lake. We just reached the shore when a ragged, silver she-cat stumbled across the border, eyes wild with terror. I watched and realized with horror that the Windclan cats chasing her were not stopping.

"We have to help her." I called, leading the others across the pebbly shore at a run. The loner collapsed. Digging my claws into the shore, I drove on faster, leaping over the terrified she-cat as Breezepelt launched himself at her. I collided with him in midair, knocking him away. "Leave her alone." I snarled raising my hackles.

"She's a trespassing rogue," Breezepelt snarled back, his claws unsheathed.

"He's right." Furzepelt growled stopping beside him. "We have a right to chase her off our territory."

"And you've done that." I pointed out, not dropping my guard. I heard the nursery tales about Breezepelt and I did not trust him. "She is on Thunderclcan territory now."

"Which makes her our problem." Squirrelflight meowed calmly.

"Yeah, so step one whisker inside our territory and I'll shred you." Sunpaw growled fiercely. Her yellow tabby pelt bushed out making her look twice her size.

"You're no more than a kit." Breezepelt sneered contemptuously.

Sunpaw rushed forward, spitting angrily. Squirrelflight placed a firm paw on the yellow tabby's tail, bringing her to a sudden halt. "That is enough, Sunpaw." The deputy's mew was firm. "We will deal with this loner, Breezepelt. Now return to your camp."

The black tom bared his teeth in a snarl before leading his patrol back into their own territory. I watched them go, waiting for them to disappear from sight before turning to the silver she-cat. "Please." She gasped. "Don't send me away. I have nowhere to go and I am close to kitting."

Sympathy pierced my heart like a thorn. "You're safe now." I told her gently.

"Sunpaw, hurry back to camp and alert Jayfeather. Tell him that we are bringing back a pregnant she-cat." Squirrelflight instructed. Sunpaw nodded before haring away at full speed.

"What is your name?" I asked the silver queen.

"Mist," she answered, trying to get to her paws. I gently nosed her belly and pressed my shoulder against hers to support her.

"You can stay with us." Squirrelflight meowed. "Come on we should get her back to camp." We made our way slowly through the forest. Mist was weak from lack of food. She told us she had been on her own for the past two moons, ever since her housefolk abandoned her. She had gone to Windclan looking for help and shelter. They chased her out instead.

Unease squirmed in my belly as I listened to her tale. Why did Windclan chase out an expectant queen in need? When we entered camp, everyone turned to gaze at us. Jayfeather hurried forward with Blackpaw. Mist sunk down on her side, breathing heavily. "How far along are you?" he asked placing a paw on her swollen flank.

"I'm due any day." Mist sighed. She squeaked in surprise when her gaze met Jayfeather's blind one. "Y-you're blind."

"Yes I am." Jayfeather said gently.

"H-how do you get around? How do you take care of yourself?"

"Just because he is blind doesn't mean he is completely helpless." Lionblaze growled defensively. The strong warrior did not like it when others looked at Jayfeather and saw a helpless kit.

"It's alright, Lionblaze." Jayfeather stroked his flank with his tail. "These questions are completely normal."

The level of understanding Jayfeather was showing surprised me. Usually the blind tabby was bitter and snappish. _Having an apprentice seems to be doing him some good_. I thought.

"Your kits are fine." Jayfeather told Mist. "Blackpaw, do you mind taking her to the nursery to get settled? I'll bring her some borage in a little bit."

"What is borage?" Mist asked a little wary.

"It is an herb we use for nursing and expecting queens," Blackpaw explained as she led Mist across the clearing. "It helps their milk come."

"Ambermoon, take Sweetpaw out hunting. I'm sure Mist is very hungry." Squirrelflight instructed. The pale ginger warrior nodded and went to find her apprentice.

"I'll go tell Bramblestar what happened," Squirrelflight sighed.

I watched her go and trotted toward the fresh-kill pile. Picking up a plump squirrel, I made my way to the half rocks to eat. Nightfrost joined me. "So where did you find the stray?" he asked flicking his tail toward the nursery.

"Running for her life from a Windclan patrol down on the shore." I responded, tearing a chunk from the juicy squirrel and chewing it.

"Did they know she was expecting kits?" he asked, eyes round.

I nodded, swallowing my mouthful. "She went to them looking for help and Breezepelt chased her off." Nightfrost's pelt began to bristle. Neither one of us liked the black Windclan tom.

"That fox heart," he snarled.

Tiny squeaks of protest made us look up. Sparkheart was herding her four kits outside. "Why do we have to play out here?" Milkkit asked.

"We shouldn't have to leave the nursery for a rogue." Logkit complained.

"She smells like crowfood." Mosskit wailed.

"That is enough." Sparkheart meowed firmly. "Mist is weak and exhausted. She needs rest. You wouldn't want her kits to die would you?" she turned to Mosskit. "And Mosskit you have never smelled crowfood."

I shook my head affectionately as I listened to the kits. I purred in amusement when Eaglekit bowled Mosskit off her paws, soon all four kits were tumbling about, play fighting. Affection flashed in Sparkheart's gaze as she settled herself in the sun.


	10. Chapter 10

I landed with a thud as Rainpaw swept my paws from under me. "I didn't hurt you did I?" the mottled gray tom asked.

"No. I'm okay." I heaved myself to my paws. I felt heavy and clumsy.

"Thanks for helping them with their final assessment." Snowbush meowed. I shrugged my shoulders. I enjoyed helping with the apprentices and it was good practice for when I got my own.

"I think Sweetpaw and Rainpaw are both ready for their warrior names." Bramblestar meowed getting to his paws. Excitement shone in the eyes of both apprentices. "We'll hold it when the sunhigh patrol returns."

I padded after the others, but Squirrelflight stopped me. "I don't think you should help with training for a while." I looked at her in shock. Had I done something wrong? "You've done brilliantly with the apprentices, but you should take it easy until your kits are born." Her green gaze flashed knowingly. I turned my head to look at my flank and realized it _was_ bulging slightly. _I'm expecting kits_! I thought with joy. A fierce protectiveness surged through me as I pictured the small kits wriggling in my belly. "Have you told Nightfrost yet?" I shook my head and licked my chest fur. "Well you should tell him." Squirrelflight flicked my nose with the tip of her bushy tail. I followed her.

Our clanmates dotted the clearing, enjoying the greenleaf sunshine. I scanned the hollow looking for Nightfrost. I spotted Mist sitting outside with her two kits. Fox, a red tabby tom and Pine, a mottled brown she-cat with bright green eyes. The silver loner still hadn't decided whether she would join Thunderclan or take her kits elsewhere when they were old enough. "Mist," I called to her. She looked up from grooming her flank. "Have you seen Nightfrost?"

"So you have finally decided to tell him?" she meowed. Great Starclan! Did everyone in the Clan know I was expecting, except me? "I saw him over by the elders den, helping Fernsong and Owlwing clear out their bedding."

"Thanks" I called. I made my way to the honeysuckle where the elders slept. "Fernsong, do you mind if I borrow Nightfrost for a moment?" I asked poking my head through the branches. The yellow tabby tom lifted his head, gazing at me for a moment before nodding.

"Maybe you can help him gather fresh moss." Owlwing meowed, whiskers twitching.

Nightfrost batted his friend's ear playfully before slipping through the branches. He shook scraps of moss from his pelt, "What is it?"

"Let's go out into the forest." I murmured. He gave me a questioning look before leading the way across the clearing and through the thorn tunnel. We padded side by side through the undergrowth. The warmth of his pelt against mine made me tingle and filled me with contentment. We stopped beside a small stream that ran through our territory.

"What is it?" he asked wrapping his tail neatly over his paws.

I plucked at the moss beneath my paws. How would he react? I took a deep breath and met his gaze, "I'm expecting kits. Your kits."

His jaw dropped open and he just stared at me in surprise. "That's great!" he finally meowed. Pressing his muzzle against mine and rubbing. He began purring too hard to speak. "You should move into the nursery as soon as possible."

I pulled away from him, irritation making my paws prick. "I can still do my duties." I snapped.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our kits." Nightfrost told me gently.

"Let's gather some fresh moss for the elders before heading back." I flicked his muzzle with the tip of my tail before padding away toward a tree with moss clinging to its roots.

"Do you hope for daughters or sons?" Nightfrost asked slicing off clumps of soft moss with deft swipes of his claws.

I felt the kits wriggle inside me. "I'll be happy with either." I purred. We continued to work in silence. Once we had a good pile of moss, we split it up and began carrying it back to camp.

Ivypool bounded up to me when I emerged from the thorn tunnel, her gaze glowing brightly. "I just heard that you are expecting kits." She purred touching her nose to my forehead. "That is great."

I nodded, my jaws filled with moss. I hurried after Nightfrost to the elders den where Fernsong and Owlwing were waiting. "Thanks you two." Fernsong meowed, taking my wad of moss and disappearing into the elders den.

"Come on," Nightfrost meowed. "Let's get something to eat."


	11. Chapter 11

"Spiritkit come back!" I yowled, chasing the small fluffy, gray she-kit through the fog. My daughter turned and looked at me, laughter in her blue eyes.

"Come on mommy." She called flicking her tiny tail.

I ran after her, fear pulsing through me. Suddenly a black and white she-cat appeared and grabbed my daughter. "NO!" I yowled digging my claws into the earth, pushing myself faster. The fog rolled around them, swallowing them until all I could see were those malicious blue eyes.

I jerked awake, my heart thudding in my chest. Relief washed over me once I realized I was in the nursery and Spiritkit lay curled up against my flank. "Thank Starclan it was just a dream." I sighed, wrapping my body tighter around my precious daughter.

The sky outside was a brilliant blue and the sun warm against my pelt. Spiritkit played with Eaglekit, Milkkit, Logkit and Mosskit. "Be careful." I warned the bigger kits. My daughter seemed so small next to them, which was not odd at all since Spiritkit was only a moon old and the Sparkheart's kits were close to becoming apprentices.

"She's fine," Ivypool purred. "Kits are sturdier than they look."

I cast a sideways glance at my mother. Was she thinking about my sister?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar's yowl surprised me. Sparkheart's kits were not old enough to become apprentices and Sunpaw was still too young.

"I wonder what this is about." I meowed heaving myself to my paws.

"Can I come too, Flowernight?" Spiritkit squeaked, skipping toward me.

I looked at her and purred. She was so eager to serve her Clan. "Yes, but sit beside me and stay quiet." I nuzzled the top of her head. I turned to the Highledge and noticed Mist sitting with Fox and Pine. The two kits looked sad, their heads hanging.

"Mist has decided to leave us." Bramblestar announced.

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the Clan.

"Why?"

"Isn't she happy here?"

"Her kits are nearly warriors. They can't leave!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "I have not asked her why she chooses to leave, but it is her choice. Remember she only agreed to stay until her kits were old enough to look after themselves."

Mist got to her paws, meeting the gaze of the cats who had hunted and protected her and her kits. "Thunderclan will always have our gratitude," she meowed calmly. Her silver pelt smooth and shining. "If it wasn't for your kindness Pine and Fox wouldn't have survived and I wouldn't have either." I noticed Fox eyeing his mother mutinously. The red tabby clearly did not agree with his mother and wished to stay. He swung his wide head round and fixed his gaze on Sweetfoot. The tortoiseshell warrior met his gaze with grief and sorrow.

 _They are in love!_ I realized with a jolt. I felt sympathy tug at my heart for the young cats. The Clan watched as Mist herded her two kits through the thorn tunnel.

"Come on Spiritkit, it is time for a nap." I murmured nosing my own kit to her paws.

"Why did Mist leave?" Spiritkit asked.

"Because she wanted to." I answered.

"But why did Fox? Doesn't he love Sweetfoot?"

I blinked in surprise at my daughter. She was wise for one so young. "Yes," I began slowly.

"Then he should have stayed." Spiritkit meowed firmly, her gaze flashing. I shook my head affectionately.

"Time to sleep little one," I licked her between the ears then wrapped my body around hers.

I was just drifting off when Leaffall popped her head into the nursery. I lifted my head.

"Sorry to bother you Flowernight, but can I talk to you?" Anxiety edged the young warrior's voice.

I looked at Sparkheart. "Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Spiritkit."

I nodded my thanks to the orange tabby before slipping out of my nest and following Sweetfoot. We walked out into the forest. I reveled in the smells of prey and green things. "What is it?" I asked as we walked along.

"I can't stand to lose Fox." She finally answered heavily.

I stopped and sat down, wrapping my tail neatly over my paws. "If his mother wishes him to stay with her, we must respect that." I told her gently.

"But he is nearly grown," Sweetfoot growled shredding the leaves beneath her paws. "He should have been allowed to choose for himself. He told me he wanted to stay." The look she gave me was full of silent longing and pleading. A thought began to nag at the back of my mind. Sweetfoot was looking rounder than usual. Could she be expecting kits?

"Well if he truly wants to stay and become part of our Clan then he will return." I brushed my tail along her flank. "I know that when true love is shared then nothing can keep two cats apart." Sweetfoot blinked at me and purred weakly.

"Thank you Flowernight," she got to her paws and turned back toward camp. I watched her pad away and noticed her paw steps _were_ heavier than normal. Could Fox be the father of her kits?

I tugged Spiritkit back by her tail, "Not too close little one," I purred. Spiritkit's blue eyes fixed on Sweetfoot's nest, where the young queen lay curled around her kits. A tom and a she-kit. "They won't be big enough to play for a long time yet,"

Sweetfoot had told me when she moved into the nursery that Fox was the father of her kits. The air outside began to cool with leaf-fall and I prayed to Starclan that this leafbare would not be near as hard as the previous one. The small tom was a red tabby like his father and the she-kit was black and white. Unease gnawed at my belly. Is this little she-kit the one from my nightmares? I pushed the feeling away, no warrior would do the things that I have seen in my dreams.

"Have you decided on names yet?" I asked Sweetfoot. The kits were half a moon old, their eyes opened the day before.

"Foxkit and Cloudedkit." Sweetfoot replied. Almost three moons had passed since Fox left with his mother and sister. The tabby had given up hope that he would return. I still believed he would return, but Sweetfoot said that she would never tell her kits who their father was, that the Clan would raise them.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat outside the nursery flicking a ball of moss for Spiritkit to chase. Sweetfoot and her kits were resting. The thorn barrier shook as Rainstep's patrol returned, their fur ruffled and eyes flashing. I watched and realized that they were escorting someone. I caught a glimpse of a red tabby pelt. Fox had returned. Joy pulsed beneath my pelt. I watched Eaglepaw and Logpaw bound up to the patrol. "They've caught a prisoner." Logpaw growled, his pelt bristling.

Eaglepaw batted his muzzle, "It's Fox. You mousebrain."

I got to my paws and disappeared inside the nursery. "Sweetfoot, wake up." I meowed shaking her shoulder. The tabby lifted her head and blinked at me in confusion.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Someone is here that you'll want to see. Bring the kits out into the clearing." I purred excitedly. Then slipped out of the nursery again. Sweetfoot would be so happy. I bounded up to the patrol, unable to contain my joy and excitement. Spiritkit scrambled after me. Bramblestar was talking to the tom. I stopped in my tracks as I realized that something was wrong. Fox was thin, his ribs jutting against his dull pelt. He had several new scars and a nick in his ear. He had faced a hard life outside the Clan.

"Where are Mist and Pine?" Bramblestar asked.

"Dead," Fox answered, his eyes dull with grief..

I turned to Spiritkit. My daughter was watching with a thoughtful gaze. "Go and tell Sweetfoot to wait by the nursery." I nosed her away, grateful that she obeyed without complaint.

"How did they die?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"In a skirmish with Shadowclan."

Bramblestar waited for Fox to explain, but the red tabby said no more. "Well, you are welcome to stay." Bramblestar meowed gently. "I will hold your warrior ceremony at sunset." The clan began to drift away. I padded forward and touched my nose to his cheek.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Fox, but someone is very eager to see you." My eyes shone as he looked up at me. "Come on." I led him to the nursery where Sweetfoot was sitting with Foxkit and Cloudedkit. Both kits watched our approach with round eyes.

"Sweetfoot." He rasped limping forward. The tabby queen's eyes were round with shock and concern.

"Fox." She sighed wrapping her body around his. "What has happened to you? Where are Pine and Mist?"

"He has been through a lot, trying to get back to you. He lost his mother and sister in the process." I explained.

Sweetfoot's gaze began glistening with sorrow and sympathy. "Oh Fox."

"Who is this Sweetfoot?" Foxkit asked bouncing forward. He sniffed Fox and jerked back. "He stinks." The small tom wrinkled his nose.

"Foxkit that isn't nice." Sweetfoot scolded him gently. "This is your father, Fox"

Fox blinked at his mate in surprise then looked at the two small kits. "These are my kits?" he stammered. "Oh Sweetfoot if I would have known,"

Sweetfoot pressed her muzzle firmly against his cheek. "You're here now. That is what matters."

Cloudedkit eyed the red tabby tom, "How can our father be a loner?" she asked incredulously.

"He was born in our Clan, but when his mother decided to leave he chose to follow her. I helped with his training." She looked at her mate. "Is Bramblestar going to give you a warrior name?"

"He's still an apprentice!" Cloudedkit scoffed.

"He left before he could be given his name," Sweetfoot meowed firmly.

"I think it's great!" Foxkit meowed skipping about.

"Well you're a mousebrain," Cloudedkit turned and stalked off, her tail sticking straight in the air. Sweetfoot watched her daughter go with a fierce look of anger in her eyes.

I shook my head at the young she-kit. Her attitude would land her in trouble someday. "Give her time. She'll come around." I assured Sweetfoot.

The sun sank below the tops of the trees, lighting everything in a fiery light. Bramblestar sat on the Highledge his amber gaze glowing in the dying light. Fox sat beneath the Thunderclan leader. Joy, grief, and excitement mingled in his blue gaze. "Fox, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

Silence roared through the clearing as the Clan waited for the young tom's answer. He fixed his gaze on Sweetfoot, who was sitting beside me. Fierce determination flashed across his gaze before he answered. "I do,"

"Then by the power of Starclan I name you Foxspirit," Murmurs of approval met Bramblestar's words. The name he chose was a fitting one for the young tom. "Starclan honors your strong spirit and will. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Foxspirit dipped his head respectfully.

"Foxspirit!" Foxkit yowled, skipping around his mother. Cloudedkit sat perfectly still, back turned to her father.

"Foxspirit." The Clan joined the small kit in welcoming Thunderclan's newest warrior.

Sweetfoot led Foxkit forward and rubbed her muzzle against her mate's cheek, purring with delight.

"I'm glad that Foxspirit came back," Spiritkit meowed. I looked at her and saw joy shining in the kit's eyes.

"I am too," I nuzzled the top of her head.

"I wonder if Bramblestar will allow Foxspirit to be my mentor." Spiritkit tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe I am starting my warrior training!" Spiritkit wriggled beneath my tongue. Unable to sit still.

"Hold still." I mewed between licks. "You can't go to your ceremony looking like you crawled through the thorn barrier." My daughter forced herself to sit still.

"You're so lucky." Foxkit told Spiritkit. His eyes round with awe. "Who do you think your mentor will be?"

I listened to the two kits in silence, remembering how I had the same conversation with Nightfrost and Owlwing all those moons ago. "I really hope it is Foxspirit." Spiritkit purred.

"You would really want a loner as your mentor?" Foxkit blinked in surprise. His sister, Cloudedkit went to live with Shadowclan _because_ their father use to be a loner.

"Your father is not a loner. He is a respectable warrior." Spiritkit answered calmly.

"I am sure Bramblestar chose well for you." I purred. "He chose well for me."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar's summons echoed across the clearing.

"This is it." I gave Spiritkit one final lick. A tickle in my throat caused me to cough.

"Are you alright?" Spiritkit fixed me with her thoughtful gaze.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Now come on. Everyone is waiting."

I nosed her out into the clearing. The frigid air stung my lungs, causing me to start coughing again. "You're still coughing." Nightfrost meowed coming to my side.

"It's nothing." I told him, laboring for breath.

"Spiritkit is now six moons old." Bramblestar announced, "And she is ready to begin her warrior training." Our leader beckoned the young she-cat forward.

Spiritkit turned and looked back at me as I coughed again. "I'm fine. Go on." I nudged her forward.

"From this moment on, until she earns her warrior name, this she-cat will be known as Spiritpaw." Spiritpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

Another bout of coughing gripped me and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Flowernight?" Nightfrost asked touching his nose to my cheek.

"No, I'm fine." I snapped. I could feel Doveheart brush against me.

" _Hang on a little longer."_ she whispered in my ear.

"Foxspirit, you will mentor Spiritpaw." Bramblestar called. Excitement and joy shone in my daughter's gaze.

My legs buckled beneath me. I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone stuffed countless stones in my chest. "FLOWERNIGHT!" I heard Spiritpaw screech. Nightfrost began licking me fiercely.

"No, Flowernight! You can't leave me." My mate cried.

I fought against the pressing darkness, fighting to focus on my mate and daughter. Spiritpaw's blue gaze betrayed her fear and grief. "Spiritpaw." I rasped, fighting for breath. "You will do great things. I am sorry I won't be around to see it."

"No. Don't say that. Jayfeather and Blackpoppy will make you better." She buried her muzzle into my flank.

"Oh Flowernight." I was surprised to hear Ivypool's voice so close. "You have led a great life. You never faltered in your loyalty to me, your sister, your mate, your daughter or you Clan."

"I would have been lost without you." Sweetfoot murmured.

The love of my Clanmates filled me from nose to tail tip. I felt Doveheart and Dovewing brush against me. " _It's time to let go, sister._ " Doveheart murmured.

The image of my loved ones surrounding me filled my mind as I breathed my last breath.


End file.
